


whispers that echo

by madamerenard



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Devotion, M/M, Master/Servant, almost a threesome but not really, disclaimer: Urianger doesn't actually appear but he's mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamerenard/pseuds/madamerenard
Summary: Lord Zodiark knows every little secret in His Emissary's mind.





	whispers that echo

Elidibus has scarce finished speaking with the Warriors of Darkness when he hears the call of his lord.

Perhaps it is the proximity to His lunar prison that has awakened Lord Zodiark. But the circumstances do not matter. Like a trained pet, he heeds it immediately, the shadows taking him deep inside the moon. 

Elidibus bows deeply to the fragmented Crystal. “My lord.”

 _Speak to me._ The words are whispered in his head. Elidibus takes great pride in that he is the only one able to hear Him.

“Lahabrea and Igeyorhm have reached their idiotic ends.” He sheds no tears for the fools, though he feels a shift in his Master. Zodiark said nothing when Nabriales was similarly destroyed, but somehow Elidibus thinks He is...concerned, at the very least. And why wouldn’t He be? His gift of immortality was being taken from them. As much as Elidibus despises his moronic brethren, he knows this bodes ill. “The Warrior of Light has grown too strong...to this end I have dispatched the Warriors of Darkness from the First. Balance will be restored.”

Zodiark says nothing for a moment. Then: _There is something else._

Elidibus pauses. He was not one to keep secrets from his god, but he had hoped He wouldn't ask. Not until anything had come from it. “...Yes, my Lord. I have been in contact with an Archon. He is...unlike the rest. I believe he can be persuaded to aid our cause, in time. Once I have revealed to him the truth.”

Familiar tendrils of Darkness emerge from the shadows and begin to wrap around his form. They are gentle, tender. It is a lover’s embrace, one that Elidibus readily leans into.

_Thou art frustrated...allow me to soothe thee._

Elidibus’ claws stroke the nearest tendril. “By Your will.”

The Darkness slides from his body only to present itself in front of him. It takes a humanoid form at first, then begins to shift into the appearance of a mortal, flesh and hair and all. Zodiark cycles through different genders, races, and ages, debating His choices. Elidibus waits patiently, having very little preferences of his own.

_Oh. I know._

Zodiark shifts into a familiar face. A silver-haired Elezen man with a tattooed cheek. The only distinguishing feature that marks the vessel of his Lord are the half-lidded, glazed-over violet eyes where there would have been golden ones.

Elidibus is speechless for a moment. “...You know.”

 _I know._ Urianger’s lips don’t move. They don’t have to.

Elidibus really shouldn’t have been so surprised. As His Emissary, they shared a bond far surpassing any mortal lovers. Just as he knew the wanes and waxes of the mind of his Lord, Zodiark knew his in turn. All of his shameful secrets and desires. This had to be the ultimate wrong, however.

_...Put thy mind at ease. I think this not a betrayal._

”...You don’t?”

_Wilt thou truly forsake me?_

“No.” The answer is hasty, but fervent. “You are my sole purpose. Everything I am is yours.”

Urianger nods. _Thou hast no interest in the Light, nor the Archons or their teachings. Nay, thy desire is to bring him here, teach him the Balance, give him a place at thy side so that thou mayeth always watch over him. Not unlike what I hath done to thee._

Elidibus cannot speak. He still feels so guilty. His Lord has graciously taken him as a lover and here he is, mind wandering to others.

_...I do not wish thee to be lonely._

Well. His Master has never said that before. He blinks, once more focusing on Urianger...who is uncharacteristically wearing quite a mournful expression. “...My Lord?”

_By thine deeds, seven Shards hath been returned to me. And yet I am still so feeble. I slumber while thou worketh tirelessly in my name. If thee findeth happiness in the arms of another..._

“But I love you,” Elidibus chokes. Cries out. Zodiark's words sound dangerously close to dismissal, and that cannot happen. He can’t live without his god. Zodiark would always be the most important entity to him, and he needs Him to know that. He may have been born to merely serve, but the lines of duty and purpose have grown so twisted and gnarled between them. He is not like the others. He is the one with whom the Darkness entwines, and he always would be. “Please, don’t send me away.”

Urianger gives him a soft smile, tilting his head. _It would fill me with joy if thou continued these...additional duties. But I am not a jealous god._

“You will like him too. I will make him into the most devout worshiper.” Elidibus’ words are quiet, but his passion is anything but.

 _Hmm._ It’s a interested hum, and Elidibus is relieved to hear it. _It is a fascinating notion. But shall we continue to other matters? I did promise thee relief, and maintaining this form is...taxing._

“Of course.” They float closer as if magnets drawn to each other. Elidibus takes His hands, Urianger— _Zodiark_ kisses him. It’s a slow, light kiss. Just to get him started. If Elidibus wants more, he will have to take it. 

So he does. He deepens the kiss, the feeling of Urianger’s soft lips driving him on. Was this how the real Urianger’s lips felt like? They did not taste the same, of course—Zodiark tasted of that same cold and rich Darkness in any form he took.

Zodiark breaks apart, leans back. Looks at Elidibus calmly. It’s a god’s expression of submission. He will not get on His knees and beg, but neither will He stop Elidibus from having his way with Him. The Emissary gladly takes what is offered to him and runs his clawed hands over Urianger’s robes.

It’s more for his pleasure than anything. Zodiark’s forms do not get aroused. Crystals do not feel sexual desires. When He offers Himself like this, it is solely for Elidibus’ pleasure, and the Emissary does not easily squander such a gift. 

Dark robes are gently tugged away, exposing the flesh underneath. Elidibus has oft fantasized what lie beneath the Archon’s garments, and now his god has given him an answer. Milky, unmarred skin, the lean physique of a scholar. His clawed hands explore it earnestly. 

_Art thou thusly stirred? Or shall I put forth greater effort?_

Elidibus tugs up his own robes (white and adorned with glorious gold embellishments, ones that mark him as Lord Zodiark's sole Emissary, the highest ranking Paragon and—well, the favorite) and touches his member gently. He wants Urianger’s lips wrapped around it, but he fears the limits of his Master’s strength. He supposes it’s sufficiently hard for their purposes, but he still gives it a few strokes before prodding the head at Urianger’s puckered hole.

Elidibus and Zodiark share glances. He doesn’t need to ask, it’s a waste of time. He knows what the answer is. Still, a smirking Zodiark spreads his form’s legs, inviting him. Elidibus slides in without further hesitation.

It’s tight. Quite tight. He suspects Urianger—the real one—doesn’t oft partake of the flesh, much less on the receiving end. Still, he knows he isn’t paining Zodiark. Nor does His form bleed. If his length wasn’t deep in what was essentially an Elezen-shaped ball of Darkness, it might be a different story.

He can’t help but groan as he hilts deep in his Lord. By the _darkness,_ His insides were squeezing him nicely. He started a slow pace, reveling in the tight feeling.

All the while Zodiark remains silent, the smirk on Urianger’s face not fading. His Lord really isn’t one for dirty talk, or really any reactions at all save for a mild interest in what Elidibus is feeling, but he senses He likes when His Emissary is pleasured so. Even if He does not feel the same.

They make love in complete silence, the only sound being the slap of their hips joining. Despite having no other stimulants than using Urianger’s unresponsive body as his personal toy (which is admittedly more than a bit arousing in and of itself), Elidibus gets harder and thicker by the moment. His thrusts soon go from controlled to frenzied, pounding his god hard in search of his release. He’s close, so close. 

And then, Zodiark speaks. Out loud. In Urianger’s deep, raspy timbre. “Elidibus...”

And his Emissary breaks. He floods the vessel—Urianger, Zodiark, it did not matter—with his seed, choking out a moan. His member pulses with each spurt until finally it calms. He calms. And then he realizes—

Elidibus’ claws scratch at Urianger’s hips, but it’s already too late. The vessel dissolves into Darkness and returns to the Crystal from which it came. The Emissary mourns the loss, but he knows it is not permanent. He simply must be patient, follow the plan, and his god will be whole once more. And then His embraces will last forever...

Then he realizes the fuzziness in his head has yet to go away. Zodiark is still awake. “Rest, my Lord.”

_Sing to me._

Without hesitation, the Emissary does as he is bid, soft dulcet tones soothing his god to slumber once more.

**Author's Note:**

> apparently im on a huge zodiark kick these days. shb bring me dark god personality pls


End file.
